Sean the Starfy Fanboy
Sean Campbell, better known by his online username EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 (formerly TriggerHappyFan2001), is a non-sider who is a former VGCP member. |bgcolor= #0000ff |fgcolor= #00ffff |image= File:TriggerHappyFan2001.jpg |caption= This is his main avatar. |Row 1 title= Birth name |Row 1 info= Sean Campbell |Row 2 title= Gender |Row 2 info= Male |Row 3 title= Born |Row 3 info= March 30, 2001 (age 14) |Row 4 title= Voice(s) |Row 4 info= Himself Joey (usual, formerly) David/Evil Genius/Zack (briefly) Dave (only in his first rant video) Kidaroo (angry or hyper) Scary Voice (enraged) Diesel (fat) Duncan (ill) Kimberly (gender-swapped) |Row 5 title= Status |Row 5 info= Lawful neutral |Row 6 title= Other names |Row 6 info= NintendoFTW CaillouSucks MargraBattoFTW KirbyLoopsyFTL Nintendo Rules Est. 2001 Caillou Sucks Est. 2001 FoxythePirateFTW PurpleGuySucks SplatoonFTW CallofDutySucks EvilStrawberryYes StrawberryNo GroundedVideosFTW FetishVideosSuck OishiKawaiiFan2015FTW SouthParkSatanFan2015FTL ErikaDawsonYes ZaraDawsonNo}} Favorite users *African Vulture *OfficerPoop247 *Alex Kimble *L Ryan *SuperPaperMarioFTW YouTubeWarsFTL *StarForceMinecraft *FiveNightsatFreddysYesCaillouNo *Momogowi *Bubsy Bobcat *Intelligent Atheist *TheFanguy123 *OishiKawaiiFan2015 Likes *Nintendo **Mario **Zelda **Pokémon **Kirby **Super Smash Bros. **Splatoon *YouTube *GoAnimate *Five Nights at Freddy's **All animatronics *Grounded videos (especially ones out of Caillou) *SpongeBob up to the movie *Caillou's voice being David *Steven Universe *Clarence *Skylanders *Fighting videos *Thomas and Friends (one of the very few baby shows he actually likes) *Burger King *Church's Chicken *The 2003 Teen Titans show Dislikes *Wikia vandalism *Dora **Dora the Explorer **Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Oobi *Barney and Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *Noddy For 2016 *Foodfight! *Chuck E. Cheese's *Fetish videos *Ungrounded videos out of Caillou *SpongeBob after the movie *Viacom *Caillou's voice being Ivy *Disney Infinity *Teen Titans Go! *Strawberry Shortcake *Little Bill *McDonald's *KFC ''THE WORST THING EVER IN HIS OPINION *Caillou List of characters in his videos and voices *Mario (Eric, formerly Diesel) *Luigi (Paul) *Princess Peach (Princess) *Princess Daisy (Kimberly) *Princess Rosalina (Kate) *Toad (Ivy, formerly Kimberly) *Toadette (Shy Girl) *Yoshi (Kidaroo) *Bowser*** (Scary Voice) *Bowser Jr.* (Shy Girl) *Larry Koopa (David) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Diesel) *Wendy O. Koopa (Princess) *Iggy Koopa (Kidaroo) *Roy Koopa (Wiseguy) *Lemmy Koopa (Ivy) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Dave) *Kamek** (Professor) *Petey Piranha (Kidaroo) *Wario (Wiseguy) *Waluigi (Steven) *Baby Mario (Tween-Girl) *Baby Luigi (Ivy) *Baby Peach (Shy Girl) *Donkey Kong (Dave) *Diddy Kong (Young Guy) *Dixie Kong (Ivy) *Cranky Kong (Professor) *King K. Rool* (Diesel) *Caillou Anderson* (David, Kidaroo in Origins) *Boris Anderson** (Eric) *Doris Anderson** (Julie) *Rosie Anderson** (Shy Girl) *Gilbert* (Diesel) *Daillou Anderson* (Joey, formerly David) *Baillou Anderson (Young Guy, formerly David) *Leo (Eric) *Sarah (Tween-Girl) *Clementine (Shy Girl) *Jason & Jeffrey (both Joey) *Andre (Young Guy) *Ms. Martin (Kate) *The Principal (Kimberly) *The "Toilet Man" (Eric) *Duncan Anderson (Duncan) *Elizabeth Anderson (Elizabeth) *Mr. Hinkle (Professor) *Dora Marquez* (Kayla) *Mami** (Veena) *Cole Lewis Marquez** (Miguel) *Abuela** (Soledad) *Diego Marquez** (Young Guy) *Fora Marquez** (Princess) *Oobi* (Eric) *Uma* (Kayla) *Kako* (Brian) *Grampu** (Diesel) *Evil Oobi** (Dallas) *G-Major Oobi** (Scary Voice) *Barney* (Kidaroo) *BJ** (Eric) *Baby Bop** (Kayla) *Riff** (Emma) *Bear* (Diesel) *Treelo** (Simon) *Ojo** (Kate) *Tutter** (Eric) *Freddy Fazbear** (Paul) *Bonnie** (Steven) *Chica** (Kate) *Foxy** (Eric) *Golden Freddy** (Scary Voice) *The Puppet** (Alan) *Toy Freddy (Kidaroo) *Toy Bonnie (David) *Toy Chica (Kayla) *Mangle (Kimberly) *Balloon Boy (Young Guy) *Springtrap (Lawrence) *Purple Guy* (Dave) *Pink Guy* (Joey) *Mike Schmidt (Eric) *Jeremy Fitzgerald (Joey) *Fritz Smith (Young Guy) *Phone Guy (Paul) *JJ (Ivy) *Shadow Freddy (Simon) *Shadow Bonnie (Brian) *Endoskeleton (Wiseguy) *Fredbear (Brian) *Spring Bonnie (Lawrence) *Nightmare Freddy (Scary Voice) *Nightmare Bonnie (Scary Voice) *Nightmare Chica (Veena) *Nightmare Foxy (Dallas) *Nightmare Fredbear (Diesel) *Plushtrap (Kidaroo) *Nightmare (Scary Voice) *Wubbzy* (Ivy) *Widget** (Belle) *Walden** (Evil Genius) *Evil Wubbzy** (Princess) *G-Major Wubbzy** (Scary Voice) *Strawberry Shortcake* (Kayla) *Blueberry Muffin* (Kimberly) *Plum Pudding* (Julie) *Orange Blossom* (Emma) *Lemon Merengue* (Ivy) *Raspberry Torte* (Princess) *Cherry Jam* (Tween-Girl) *Huckleberry Pie* (Young Guy) *'Evil Strawberry Shortcake'** (Catherine) *Evil Blueberry Muffin** (Susan) *Evil Plum Pudding** (Salli) *Evil Orange Blossom** (Belle) *Evil Lemon Merengue** (Kimberly) *Evil Raspberry Torte** (Callie) *Evil Cherry Jam** (Princess) *Evil Huckleberry Pie** (Dallas) *Inkling Boy (Eric) *Inkling Girl (Salli) *Clarence (Kidaroo) *Jeff (Young Guy) *Sumo (Eric) *Dex Dogtective* (Steven) *Daredevil Dan* (Kidaroo, formerly Young Guy) *Sunshine Goodness* (Salli) *Maximillus Moose* (Diesel) *Cheasel T. Weasel* (Paul) *Dr. Si Nustrix* (Kidaroo) *Vlad Chocool* (Dave) *Lady X** (Vixen) *Lieutenant X** (Lawrence) *Mr. Clipboard** (Dallas) *Fat "Cat" Burglar** (Kidaroo) *Dog* (Kidaroo) *Cat* (Julie) *Bear* (Brian) *Pig* (Emma) *Elephant** (Steven) *Anthony Wiggle*** (Eric) *Murray Wiggle*** (Brian) *Greg Wiggle*** (Alan) *Jeff Wiggle*** (Lawrence) *Simon Wiggle*** (Simon) *Emma Wiggle*** (Grace) *Lachy Wiggle*** (Steven) *Charles Entertainment Cheese* (Eric, Steven as Toy Chuck E.) *Jasper T. Jowls** (Dallas, Eric as Toy Jasper) *Helen Henny** (Kayla, Shy Girl as Toy Helen) *Mr. Munch** (Diesel, Kendra as Mrs. Munch) *Pasqually P. Pieplate** (Wiseguy) *Joy (Salli) *Sadness (Shy Girl) *Fear (Steven) *Anger (Wiseguy) *Disgust (Princess) *Flumpty Bumpty (Scary Voice) *Birthday Boy Blam (Young Guy) *The Beaver (Eric) *The Redman (Alan) *Grunkfuss the Clown (Professor) *Golden Flumpty (Diesel) *Noddy (David) *Big Ears (Eric) *Sly* and Gobbo* (Kidaroo and Steven respectively) *Noddy For 2016* (Young Guy) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Brian) *Edward the Blue Engine (David) *Henry the Green Engine (Alan) *Gordon the Big Engine (Diesel) *James the Red Engine (Eric) *Percy the Small Engine (Young Guy) *Toby the Tram Engine (Professor) *Duck the Great Western Engine (Paul) *Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines (both Steven) *Oliver the Great Western Engine (Joey) *Emily the Emerald Engine (Kate) *Rosie the Pink Engine (Julie) *Devious Diesel* (Wiseguy) *Diesel 10* (David) *Evil Thomas the Tank Engine* (Simon) *The Fat Controller** (Wiseguy) *Skarloey (Young Guy) *Rheneas (Paul) *Sir Handle (Steven) *Peter Sam (David) *Rusty (Joey) *Duncan (Eric) *Smudger* (Dave) *Hiro the Japanese Engine (Paul) *Murdoch the Orange Engine (Dave) *Splatter* and Dodge* (Steven and Young Guy respectively) *Connor the Turquoise Engine (Eric) *Caitlin the Crimson Engine (Salli) *Molly the Yellow Engine (Princess) *Arthur the Maroon Engine (Eric) *Salty the Dockside Diesel (David) *Stanley the White Engine (Steven) *Charlie the Purple Engine (Steven) *The Thin Controller (Young Guy) *Den (David) *Dart (Young Guy) *Paxton (Professor) *Norman (Joey) *Annie and Clarabel (Salli and Catherine respectively) *Henrieta (Jennifer) *Old Slow Coach (Dave) *Ben and Bill (both Young Guy) *Mavis the Quarry Diesel (Salli) *Boco the Traffic Diesel (Lawrence) *Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Kimberly) *Derek (Alan) *Lady the Magical Engine (Kayla) *Harvey the Crane Engine (Diesel) *Muno* (Brian) *Foofa* (Julie) *Brobee* (Paul) *Toodee* (Kayla) *Plex* (Wiseguy) *DJ Lance Rock** (French-fry) *Caterpillar* (Kidaroo) *Vincent Van Goat* (Brian) *Bard the Dragon* (Steven) *Zylon Dragon** (Wiseguy) *G-Major Caterpillar** (Scary Voice) ::More to be added soon!'' * means this character is a troublemaker. ** means this character is a grounder. *** means this character is both a troublemaker and a grounder. Gallery Other avatars TriggerHappyFan2001_1.0.jpg|His first avatar. Real_TriggerHappyFan2001.jpg|An accurate version of what he looks like IRL. Lil'_Peepz_TriggerHappyFan2001_2.0.jpg|His avatar in Lil' Peepz form. Lil'_Peepz_TriggerHappyFan2001_1.0.jpg|A Lil' Peepz version of his old avatar. Withered_TriggerHappyFan2001.jpg|A "withered" version of his old avatar. Summer_EvilSBSCFan2015.jpg|His avatar for the summer, which is his current one. Lil'_Peepz_EvilSBSCFan2015_Summer.jpg|His Lil' Peepz summer look. To the left, you can see Evil Strawberry Shortcake. With Evil Strawberry Shortcake TriggerHappyFan2001_and_Evil_SBSC.jpg|Utterly falling in love with Evil SBSC. Lil'_Peepz_THF2001_and_Evil_SBSC.jpg|Flirting with Evil SBSC in Lil' Peepz form. Lil'_Peepz_THF2001_vs_Lil'_Peepz_Caillou.jpg|Fighting Caillou in Lil' Peepz form. THF2001_and_Evil_SBSC's_Wedding.jpg|Him and Evil SBSC getting married. THF2001_and_Evil_SBSC_at_the_beach.jpg|Him and Evil SBSC at the beach. ESBSCF2015_and_Evil_SBSC's_Kids.jpg|Him, Evil SBSC, and their two kids, Sam and Emma. Lil'_Peepz_EvilSBSCFan2015_and_Evil_SBSC_at_the_Beach.jpg|Him and Evil SBSC at the beach in Lil' Peepz form. Other TriggerHappyFan2001_and_Enemies.jpg|Him grounding his main enemies. From left to right; Caillou, Dora, Oobi, Barney, Purple Guy, Bowser Jr., and Dex Dogtective. TriggerHappyFan2001_and_Friends.jpg|Him partying with some of his friends. Hanging_Out_with_the_Ladies.jpg|Him "hanging out with the ladies". Trivia *User:UUnlockedMario is his Wikia account. *It has been revealed that he has a crush on Evil Strawberry Shortcake. **If Evil SBSC was ever kidnapped, he'd think that Caillou would be the kidnapper. Category:Non-Siders Category:Neutral users Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Caillou haters Category:Male Users Category:GoAnimators Category:2001 Births Category:True Neutral Category:Non-siders Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Skylanders Fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Pokémon Fans Category:Well-behaved Users Category:Male Category:Dora Haters